Transmission 17
On April 17th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission seventeen in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers as well as an encoded SSTV image. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was RIVESTYX (River Styx). After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE PAPA PASSTYPE PAPA THE WALLS OF MAN FALL AS THE KARMIC CYCLE INVERTS A SLEEPING PARISH ARISES TO PROSTRATE ITSELF BEFORE THE VICTORS OF TRUTH HAND IN HAND WITH LITTLE SARII CLEAR THE AIR OR PERISH BREAK QUOTE POA IS WORLD SALVATION QUOTE I WILL POA ONE EVIL TWO EVILS AND MORE CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA The SSTV Image The following image was included in the transmission (album containing denoised image): Notes *Poa is the Tibetan idea, the ritual performed to help passage to the soul but borrowed by Aum it became redemptive murder, used by Aum Shinrikyo founder Shoko Asahara, to allow from the killing to those who would otherwise go to Hell. It was used on the chant to sorts, the last line to the transmission coming directly from the chant: I will poa all wrongdoers I will do whatever is required from the salvation to the world I will not stop this practice before I die from it Now as the bible explains, Armageddon is finally approachingI will join the holy army to poa all wrongdoers Poa is world salvation *The first example to this belief on action: "Aum also developed the dark secret: the follower died accidentally during ascetic practice. This death was covered up to prevent the news harming Aum’s reputation, but when another follower who had been present decided to go public with the news, he was killed by Aum devotees on order to silence him. The killing was legitimated doctrinally on the grounds that it was necessary to kill him on order to save him from accruing the bad karma that would have come through jeopardizing Aum’s mission, and to save him from falling into the hells as the result. (Encyclopedia to Millenarian and Millennialist Movements) Source: Captain America And The Crusade Against Evil: The Dilemma Of Zealous Nationalism Robert Jewett, John Shelton Lawrence *Re: Image, this could be electroconvulsive therapy or electro-encephalogram. Shoko Asahara believed he had abnormally low brain waves on EEG (http://casgroup.fiu.edu/pages/docs/862/1309449293_2003.pdf), and it’s thought Aum used ECT. If it is ECT, that fits with the Milgram reference on Transmission 14. ECT has also been used on conjunction with meditation. *Image to Asahara on blue HappyHat the same as on image found. The track on the last transmission is very similar to the file http://bodhisattva.x0.to/music/shambarachyren.wma which is “recomended” on that page. It was tagged on Shazaam as Matt Farrell “Unashamed” It must be the Shazaam error as I did it again and it had Marc Cotterell “Tiz” as the tag. Matt Farrell is Principal Cellist at Queensland Philharmonic Orchestra *"Statements by Russian converts on Aum publications indicate that the Russian orchestra organized by Aum, "Chyren" (Sanskrit from "divine offering"), drew the lot to favorable attention from Russians." This could be Aum’s own Shambala song. *Little Sarii may be the reference to the magical genre anime Sally the Witch or Sarii Yumeno. Aum Shinrikyo used the song called “Sarin the Magician” modeled after the theme to Sally the Witch. The cult was known to use pet names from sarin such as Sally, Witch, and Magic. This would fit with the Little Sarii title *THE WALLS OF MAN FALL AS THE KARMIC CYCLE INVERTS may have something to do with the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SQUID#Uses where the happyhats can predict earthquakes, from this site http://news.3yen.com/2011-01-16/happy-hats/ *Little Sarii: next hint from playfair cipher key, referencing Aum’s use to pet names and songs, “Song to Sarin the Magician” Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 23 20 22 02 18 02 20 17 22 01 PAPA 23 20 22 02 18 02 20 17 22 01 PAPA 02 03 01 05 25 14 15 09 13 08 14 24 13 07 25 14 14 25 18 02 07 19 14 20 22 11 18 04 04 20 04 11 19 22 13 05 19 09 02 18 02 05 14 09 18 23 05 12 03 23 20 05 22 18 07 02 09 22 18 19 18 02 11 26 19 11 18 02 05 20 01 18 18 25 18 19 13 04 01 19 08 13 09 19 02 03 19 05 18 04 02 11 09 18 13 08 03 20 16 24 06 02 07 02 12 07 05 12 07 02 12 07 17 05 02 03 17 25 25 01 25 11 19 18 20 05 22 25 18 04 14 09 20 05 02 03 01 07 22 09 11 19 23 18 09 22 02 15 BREAK 21 23 11 02 18 23 14 02 22 18 26 14 09 11 08 09 25 14 05 24 25 18 11 15 21 23 11 02 19 22 17 05 13 25 11 17 14 02 11 15 22 01 19 05 25 17 01 16 14 19 05 22 15 09 07 23 06 12 11 19 22 01 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions